Chimichanga World Wiki
History. 1996-2000 Chimichanga world, became a country in 1996 and since then has become a big icon in todays society. Chimichanga Worlds first President was Tobi Goodboy. Tobi unfournately was assasinated for being a complete Idiot and not being a good boy. Comic book hero Wade Wilson Aka: Deadpool had been trying to take over the country for years and at this point had been unsucessful. After Tobi Goodboys assasination Rapper Eminem became president of the country and teached innocent children violence and had burned the country to the ground, eventually he lost presidency and now has settle down in Unicorn field and continued his rap career. The most recent and notable president of Chimichanga World is Wade Wilson he showed the people that he understood the ways of the Chimichanga and tacos, he now is residing in the Chimichanga house where he plans new and wonderful things for this beautiful country of ours. Later on April 26 2000 the goverment created genetically engineered unicorns, the unicorns live off the Tacos that are naturally grown from the forest and fields along side Chimichangas. 2000-2002 In 2000 Chimichanga World faced a devstation, they were hit by a 2 year long storm filled with tornadoes tsunamis and earthquakes the strom killed 5 Million people, survivors took shelter in a nearby Chimichanga building were citizens traded tacos,food and supplys. 2005- the present Right now Deadpool is still the president of Chimichanga World and has changed this country drastically he has allowed free tacos to the people of Chimichanga World and has kept the Chimichanga live stock in good shape. And every year he has a memorial service for his hero...Wilson has increased the countrys military strength surpasing even America, using scientist and many test subjects Wilson has created a army of super soldiers ready to fight if they are ever confronted not only that but he has lowerd the cost on food and supplys. Newly industrialized country. ﻿Chimichanga World is a Newly industrialized country and because of that it has simmilar features including: -Increased social freedoms and civil rights. -Strong political leaders. -A switch from agricultural to industrial economies, espically in the manufacturing sector. -an increasingly open market economy, allowing free trade with other nations in the world. - Large national corparations operating in several continents. - Strong capital investment from foreign countries. - Political leadership in the area of influence. -Lowerd poverty rates. Unicorns And Taco engineered dogs. To increase tourist and intrest in the country, scientist created Taco dogs alongside Unicorns and released the into the wild. GDP, Life expentancy and family size. Chimichanga Worlds GDP is 62,909,274 making it the country with the highest GDP. People in Chimichanga Worlds life expentancy are high usually dying on average at 100. The famly size of Chimichanga World usually varies around 2 to 5 people eatch family (IExcluding Taco engineered dogs) Population Size Chimichanga World holds on average about 10 Million people, alot were lost in the great storm of 2000 but the islanders reproduced like rabbits and on top of that immigrants from other countrys have resided In Chimichanga World. HDI Chimichanga World HDI Is high to be exact its HDI Is 0.938 there HDI is so great because Tobi shared his knowledge with his citezens he wanted his country to be great. Category:Browse